Jeu de rôle qui tourne au vinaigre
by Autonale
Summary: McGee, Tony et une enquête qui touche l'un d'eux de près
1. Chapter 1

La vie du NCIS continuait tranquillement, les méchants se faisaient attrapés. La meilleure équipe de cette organisation gouvernementale était celle de l'agent Leroy Gethro Gibbs, composée de l'israélienne naturalisée américaine Ziva David, de l'italo-américain Anthony Dinozzo Jr et de l'informaticien de génie Timothy McGee. Ceux qui étaient intermittents, étaient aussi les scientifiques de cet organisme. Abbigail Sciutto ainsi que le Dr Donald Mallard et Jimmy Palmer.

Celui qui permettait d'ajouter une petite note « geek », était McGee. Dinozzo n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler « Roi des Elfes » avec Gibbs. La personne qui le comprenait le plus, on va dire, était Abby. Ils sont sortis ensemble, il y a un petit moment. Maintenant il avait écrit un livre, il était sur le deuxième et point important, il avait maigri.

Tout le monde avait remarqué ce détail, le bleu était entrain de devenir un agent de terrain complet, tandis que Ziva devenait la bleue suite à sa démission du Mossad et son nouveau travail au NCIS. Tony et elle sortaient ensemble en secret, il était le seul au courant de cette information. Cela lui pesait tous les jours mais il avait promis de ne rien dévoiler.

Son travail consistait à trouver les terroristes ou tueurs en enquêtant, et de temps en temps cracker les serveurs du FBI ou de la CIA.

Aujourd'hui un marine avait été retrouvé mort près du NCIS. Il arriva vers sept heures, comme le demandait Gibbs, Ziva arriva cinq minutes après. Suivie de près par Tony, qui arriva avec trente minutes de retard. Enfin, le grand patron fit son entrée.

- Prenez vos affaires nous avons un marine mort près du NCIS. Et Dinozzo, Ziva a une bonne influence sur toi. Bientôt tu seras peut être à l'heure.

- Mais patron de quoi parles-tu ? Comment as-tu deviné ? Dit-il avec son air soupçonneux. Ah oui, le Gibbs voit tout, entend tout ! S'exclama-t-il. Un grand SLAP retentit.

- Le regard, Tony, ne trompe jamais. Et il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur avec un sourire.

- Mais ça veut dire que tu nous aimes et nous observe, répondit l'italien en s'engouffrant aussi dans l'ascenseur. Ce qui lui valu une autre claque derrière la tête, chose devenue habituelle dans cette équipe. Cela fit sourire McGee et Ziva qui se regardèrent.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de la voiture, ce qui rassura notre Geek. Il ne voulait pas être encore malade suite à la conduite excessive de son patron ou même de Ziva, il se mit même à penser que par moment Tony devait être suicidaire.

Le marine n'était qu'à cent mètres du siège de son organisation, et, il se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas le voir. Celui-ci était sur le dos, laissant entrevoir une mare de sang et un point d'entrée de balle. Ducky, qui venait d'arriver, et on constata que la tête qu'il avait était la même que celle de McGee.

- MCGEE ! Cria Gibbs.

- Ou… oui patron ? Accouru-t-il.

- Vous m'expliquez ?

- Euh mais p… p… patron je n'en sais pas plus que vous.

- Et bien McGénial a laissé traîner sa frimousse quelque part. Ria Tony.

- Dinozzo tais toi, aboya Gibbs. McGee vous retournez au NCIS me trouver qui il est.

- Jethro, viens voir s'il te plaît.

- Qu'y a-t-il Ducky ?

- Notre jeune ami a un portefeuille dans la poche de son pantalon. Donc cela épargne des recherches inutiles à Timothy. Et il sourit à McGee.

- En attendant, as-tu réussi à déduire ce qui l'a tué ?

- Ce n'est qu'un examen préliminaire Jethro, j'en saurai plus une fois qu'il sera sur ma table d'autopsie. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ce garçon est mort suite à un coup tiré par un revolver ou un pistolet.

- Merci Ducky.

Et l'équipe reprit ses investigations, au bout d'une heure ils retournèrent à leur bureau. Tony devait chercher dans le passé du caporal Jesse Kilmartin, Ziva devait contacter sa famille et McGee devait apporter les pièces à convictions, à Abby.

Abby fut très heureuse de le voir, mais aussi inquiète de ce qu'elle avait appris. Donc elle entreprit de le prendre dans ses bras, de lui faire un énorme câlin façon Abby et lui dit dans l'oreille « Je suis inquiète pour toi Tim » et il l'a serra encore plus fort tout en lui répondant qu'il ne fallait pas, et que tout se passerai bien. Ca la rassura.

- Que m'amènes-tu McGee ?

- Et bien, des clés, une étrange poudre blanche, son portefeuille et ses habits.

- Mais et mon CafPow ? Je suis en rupture de stock là ! Ragea-t-elle en lui montrant son verre, habituel, vide.

- Je n'y suis pour rien Abby, je n'ai pas six bras ! Gibbs t'en apportera sûrement un tout à l'heure.

- Mais je n'en ai pas besoin tout à l'heure, mais maintenant ! Dit-elle en lui enfonçant son doigt dans la poitrine.

- Calme toi Abb's ! Lui intima Tony en entrant au bon moment. Je savais que le bleu (qu'il souligna fortement), oublierai ta dose de caféine alors je suis allé t'en chercher.

- OUI ! Cria de joie la principale intéressée, merci Tony, toi au moins tu es gentil, et elle tira la langue à McGee qui leva les yeux au ciel.

Il repartit à son bureau et se dit que Jesse Kilmartin, ça lui parlait bien. Et il reçu un sms.

« Bonjour Tim, je sais que tu viens de voir notre cher ami Jesse devant ton bureau. Ne t'inquiètes ce sera bientôt ton tour, mais avant cela je vais rendre visite à tous nos amis. »

Une fois que sa stupéfaction fut passée, il décida de retracer l'expéditeur. Mais ce fut peine perdue, car il s'agissait d'un portable prépayé. Tony trouva le moyen de revenir des toilettes à ce moment là.

- Alors McBidouille tu as trouvé une piste ?

- Non pas vraiment Tony, j'ai juste reçu un sms menaçant.

- Mais qui pourrait t'en vouloir le bleu ? Quelqu'un que tu aurais battu dans ton jeu, qui n'a pas apprécié que tu deviennes Roi des Elfes ? Aie ! Jolie SLAP derrière la tête patron.

- Tony tais-toi. Que pouvez-vous me dire sur ce message McGee.

- Juste qu'il a été envoyé par un portable prépayé. J'ai essayé de le retracer, mais ça n'a rien donné.

- Dinozzo qu'as-tu appris ? Grinça Gibbs.

- Pas grand chose, il n'était pas marié, c'était un bon marine à qui nous n'avions rien à reprocher. Il a juste fréquenté le même lycée que McGénie. Et il regarda légèrement son collègue.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Tony, je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

- Sa mère et son père sont morts, mais son mari arrivent, intervint Ziva avant que Tony ne puisse répliquer.

Tout le monde la regarda pour savoir dans combien de temps ils allaient arriver, et elle leur répondit dix minutes. McGee commençait à se sentir bizarre, comme si un élément le gênait.

- Tony tu prends McGee avec toi et tu te rends au domicile de la victime au…

- Oui je sais, 9403 Fels Point, c'est comme si c'était fait. Aller, Roi des Elfes c'est parti.

- J'arrive Dinozzo.

Sur le trajet McGee, qui était côté passager, n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche. Le bel italien, observant du coin de l'œil son collègue, se demandait pourquoi il ne pipait mot.

- Dis moi le bleu, connais-tu Starsky et Hutch ?

- Bien sûr qui ne connaîtrait pas, dit-il un peu agacé de ces références.

- Cool, je te propose un petit jeu…

- Tony, nous sommes trop grands pour…. Essaya de s'expliquer le plus jeune.

- Attends tu ne connais pas mon jeu. On fait un jeu de rôle, tu seras Hutch et moi je serai Starsky. Ca va être marrant.

- Non je ne veux pas jouer à ça ! Je suis trop préoccupé par notre affaire. S'énerva « Hutch ».

- Calme toi, mon petit minet blond, nous la résoudrons. Regardes nous sommes bientôt arrivés à la maison du défunt.

McGee s'enfonça encore plus dans son siège, décidant d'ignorer l'italien. Ce dernier ne manqua pas de le remarquer, mais ne pipa mot. Enfin la voiture commença à ralentir puis s'arrêta. Ils étaient arrivés à la maison de la victime, sans avoir vraiment parlé le long du trajet. McGee était plongé dans ses pensées tandis que Tony, lui, regardait la maison de façon bizarre.

Ce dernier décida de s'avancer promptement, suivi de près par son coéquipier.

- Alors Hutch, t'as vu cette maison ? Elle est sympa.

- Tony…

- Starsky s'il te plaît.

- Bon Starsky, arrête de m'appeler Hutch je ne joue pas à ton jeux. S'exclama-t-il.

- Désolé le bleu, maintenant que tu as dit mon nom de scène, tu joues à mon petit jeu de rôle. Yes ! McGuignol est dans la place !

- Tony arrête, concen…


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir ^^_

_Je vous donne donc la suite et je m'excuse d'avance car ce chapitre est plus court que le précédent_

_En espérant que vous apprécierez, bonne lecture ;)_

Une explosion se produisit les envoyant sur leur voiture. McGee encore un peu sonné se releva vite en voyant qu'il n'avait rien. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de son partenaire. Il avait le bras gauche en V et une vilaine plaie à la tête. Il s'approcha de lui pour le trouver inconscient, sur le pare-brise cassé à cause du souffle de l'explosion et du poids de Tony.

- Tony, TONY ! Réveille-toi !  
- Mmmmmmh, mmmmmmmh. Fut tout ce qu'il put tirer de lui.  
- Aller, tient bon les secours vont arrivés. Réveille toi, il ne faut pas que tu restes inconscient. Ici l'agent McGee, dit-il dans la radio, il y a eu une explosion au 9403 Fells Point, un agent est blessé. Je répète un agent est blessé.

Une fois que son appel fut passé, un objet rencontra son crâne, ce qui lui valut de voir mille chandelles. lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se trouvait dans une cave humide, avec un mal de crâne naissant, attaché à un tuyau.

- Enfin réveillé le bleu ? Demande, non sans mal, Tony.  
- Parles pour toi Dinozzo, moi au moins je ne me suis pas évanouie après l'explosion et j'ai pu donner l'alerte.  
- Oh c'est bon. Maintenant il faut trouver un moyen de sortir de là, maugréa-t-il, tandis que son bras et sa tête le lançaient violemment.  
- Tu auras bien du mal mon cher Tony, vu l'état dans lequel tu es.  
- La ferme McGee, quelqu'un vient.

En effet, une porte venait de claquer et on entendait des pas qui se rapprochaient. Ensuite un bruit de clé dans une serrure et le "clic" si particulier et bien connu. Enfin trois personnes entrèrent.

- Bonjour messieurs. Pas la peine de répondre, je vois que vous n'en avez pas envie. Je me présente, je suis Nicolas Sarkozy, mais tu l'aurais trouvé tout de suite Tim. Au son de ma voix, ma prestance.  
- Votre prestance est à mourir de rire Nico, dit difficilement Tony, son mal de crâne augmentant de plus en plus, en ajoutant son bras cassé.  
- SILENCE ! Ton tour viendra. S'exclama son kidnappeur.  
- M... Mais je croyais que tu allais t'en prendre à tous nos amis, que j'avais le temps de les sauver, osa enfin parler McGee après avoir été choqué en entendant le nom de leur kidnappeur.  
- Mon petit Tim, je les ai déjà tués et depuis un moment. Alors maintenant je vais jouer à un petit jeu. Les règles vont changées. Tu vois, ton ami Dinozzo va en faire les frais sans que tu ne puisses rien faire pour m'en empêcher, tu vas juste regarder. Pour une fois, tu ne pourras rien faire pour aider ton ami, car comme tu le constate tu es attaché.  
- Laisse le Roi des Elfes en dehors de tout ça mon p'tit gars. Viens... Argh ! Cria au passage Tony, recevant un coup de poing dans l'estomac. McGee le regarda bouche bée, ne sachant que dire face à cet acte de violence gratuit, puis il se reprit.  
- Nicolas, laisse le en dehors de tout ça, c'est entre toi et moi. S'il te plaît relâche le, supplia Tim.  
- Non je veux que tu le vois souffrir.

Sur ces mots, il reparti claquant la porte au préalable. McGee se rapprocha du mieux qu'il put de son partenaire. Ce dernier était encore un peu sonné et sous le choc, mais ça commençait à passer. Seulement au lieu de retrouver l'esprit clair, il s'endormit. Alors le geek se retrouva seul, ses pensées allant vers celle qu'il aime, Abby. Mais il ne lui avait jamais avoué depuis leur rupture.

En attendant, au NCIS, Ziva, Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, Palmer et Vance était à la recherche des agents. Le patron de l'équipe avait voulu renvoyer l'israelo-américaine voyant qu'elle était beaucoup trop sur les nerfs, mais elle avait refusé. Abby, quant à elle, avait eu beaucoup trop de mal à digérer la nouvelle "Tu vas nous les ramener, hein Gibbs ?" avait-elle demandé, ce à quoi il répondit "Oui Abby" et il l'avait embrassée sur le front. Elle mit donc encore plus de coeur à l'ouvrage.

Pour revenir à McGee et Tony, le dernier n'étant toujours pas réveillé, le premier décida de trouver un moyen de sortir de cet enfer qui venait juste de commencer. Quand il commença à marcher à quatre pattes, il senti une chose dure dans son pantalon, il la sortit donc. C'était son portable et heureusement pour eux, il y avait du réseau. Il le mit en silencieux, espérant que l'équipe les retrouverait rapidement grâce à ça.


	3. Chapter 3

_Je suis vraiment désolée du temps d'attente, je préparais mon BTS. Mais me revoilà avec les deux derniers chapitres de cette fic sur l'amitié Tony/McGee_

_Désolée également pour le fait que ce chapitre soit aussi court_

Quand Tony se mit à tousser méchamment, l'espoir s'évapora aussitôt. En attendant, l'italien se réveillait gentiment pour son cas.

- Tony ? Tu es réveillé ? Demanda poliment McGee.

- Hein, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es là aussi le bleu ! S'exclama, prit de panique, Tony.

- Oui, Dinozzo, je suis là. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Mal, j'ai mal au bras gauche, à l'abdomen, à la tête aussi, et... j'ai peur.

- Comment ? Toi le grand Anthony Dinozzo Junior, tu as peur ?! C'est insensé, se moqua McGee afin d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère.

- C'est ça moque toi McGénie, en attendant j'espère qu'ils ne t'ont rien fait? Parce que s'il y en a un qui doit sortir d'ici, c'est bien toi. L'équipe a besoin de toi. Répondit-il faiblement.

- Ne dis pas de conneries, on sortira d'ici ensemble, comme une équipe. Tiens bon, ne te rendors pas.

- Peux... Peux... Plus tenir Roi des Elfes, je crois que je vais m'évanouir.

- NON ! Tu te dois de tenir ! Quelqu'un va venir à notre secours.

- J'espère... J'esp... McGé... Et il s'évanouie.

McGee tapa furieusement du poing par terre, ce qui lui value une vive douleur au niveau des doigts. Puis encore des bruits de pas, et une clé qu'on tourne dans la serrure, suivie d'un crissement suite à l'ouverture de la porte. Un raie de lumière fit son apparition, vite caché par le corps d'un homme.

Il déposa une gamelle avec un verre d'eau aux pieds du génie. McGee lui cria "Nous sommes deux !" et il lui répondit "Ce n'est pas mon problème". Alors il resta seul avec le corps inerte de son ami.

Une autre lumière apparue, soudain, dans sa poche de jean. Il en sortit la source, c'est-à-dire, son portable. Il remercia tous les dieux, que celui-ci n'ai pas sonné plus tôt. Il décrocha donc.

- McGee.

- C'est Ziva.

- Je suis super content de t'entendre !

- Moi aussi, comment tu vas ? Demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

- Moi ça va, juste une petite bosse rien de plus. Par contre Tony...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda soudainement une voix masculine.

- Un bras cassé, sûrement une commotion cérébrale, et il a mal à l'abdomen. Je ne pourrais pas vous en dire plus, parce qu'il s'est encore évanouie.

- D'accord Tim on fait tout pour vous retrouver, dit Ziva qui avait reprit le téléphone.

- Faites vite, je ne sais pas combien de temps il tiendra.

- On fait du mieux que l'on peut, courage.

- Je vous laisse, j'entends des bruits de pas.

Et il raccrocha. Il avait inventé ce prétexte pour éviter que les ravisseurs ne l'entendent. De son côté, Tony était dans un monde peuplé de cauchemars. Il n'oserait jamais l'avouer, et pourtant il s'y trouvait. McGee s'approcha encore un peu plus de son partenaire, il essaya de le tirer vers lui (ce qui n'était pas chose aisée) en faisant attention à ses blessures.

Il le réveilla, donc, en douceur.


End file.
